


Era moreno y de ojos dorados

by Qwerty_the_queen



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-24 19:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16646726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwerty_the_queen/pseuds/Qwerty_the_queen
Summary: Aún no podían admitir cuánto se gustaban, incluso si les preguntaban; ellos seguían siendo eso: Un amo y un sirviente.





	Era moreno y de ojos dorados

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: "D. Gray-Man es propiedad de Katsura Hoshino. Esta historia participa en el Reto de Octubre-2018: La vie en rose" del foro en fanfiction "La mansión Campbell"

 

* * *

Jasdero le permitió, porque según él era un privilegio, seguirlo a todas partes; ser el súbdito más leal que pudo haber existido entre los Noah mientras Devit estuviera en la cama, descansando la parte de la memoria que seguía dañada por la última batalla con  _el Vampiro_.

— Igh, ¿Dero puede subirse en Mada? — El rubio se colocó una vez frente al cuervo, con los ojos abiertos y los nervios, que creyó inexistentes frente a otras personas que no fueran Devit o el Conde, a flor de piel. Madarao, sin decir ya nada sobre el apodo que le colocaron hace tiempo, lo observó fijamente, como si lo estuviera analizando. Los labios se movieron en una palabra inaudible y la cabeza fue la que respondió al cuestionamiento hecho: asintió, cerrando el único ojo que se dejaba ver por el cabello.

Jasdero ni siquiera esperó. Se dispuso a subir de un salto a la espalda mientras le rodeaba el cuello y las piernas se enroscaban en las caderas. La primera vez estuvo bien, porque ser cargado por alguien más le dio seguridad y le hizo reír de nervios. La segunda vez se llamó molestar en medio de un viaje y la tercera se dedicó a pasar los dedos grises por la oreja. La mejilla se recargó en el hombro y las pupilas doradas no se apartaron del rostro que observó sereno.

— Igh. Mada es muy bonito.— Murmuró. Jasdero estaba seguro de haber visto una sonrisa.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Allen se escondió junto a Link, el primero por instinto al ver un Noah y el segundo porque la misión era secreta.

— Link, ¿ellos están saliendo? — El inspector no estuvo seguro de qué contestar. Porque aun cuando conoció a Madarao de años nunca le vio así, callando cosas que se veían, -para él- escritas en el rostro.

— … Quizás.— Luego sintió un aura detrás de él que fue similar a la de un demonio.

No ayudaría a Allen Walker a lo que sea que estuviera tramando.

**.:::.**

Aceptar que Madarao ya no era su aliado había sido difícil, porque ahora tendría que pelear con él si interferia en algún combate o intentaba proteger a los Noah.

Sin embargo, los acontecimientos eran curiosos. Link levantó una ceja, inseguro, había sacado un talismán sin la menor duda sobre el ataque que se anunciaba inminente. Porque reconoció las dos siluetas a unos metros de ahí e intentó jalar a Walker inútilmente. Los guardó después de comprender la situación.

_Ese_  era el plan en el que no estaba de acuerdo.

_Ese_ era el tipo de situación en el que no quería estar involucrado.

Y era  _eso_  precisamente por lo cual había querido mantener distancia y desear no haber presenciado nada.

Jasdero llevaba el uniforme de los Noah, ese de color blanco que le quedaba pegado en cada músculo y los ojos con la pizca de hostilidad que pudo ofrecer al tenerlos en el rango de visión a los otros dos. —IGH. Jasdero no les devolverá a Mada, Mada es de Dero.— Lo segundo que supo Link es que la mirada del Noah ahora se centraba en él.

Allen obtuvo exactamente lo que quería cuando encontró el brazo rodeando con posesividad el cuello del cuervo, con las uñas casi clavadas en él y con el otro haciendo mínimo gesto de desacuerdo.

— Jasdero-sama. — La voz profunda del subdito se escuchó, apretó la palma sobre el muslo que sostenía para no dejar caer al Noah y solo así había llamado la atención del aludido.— … Lo están molestando. — El rostro permaneció sereno. Respiró hondo y ocultó toda emoción en la pronunciación del nombre del Noah.

— Dero, juguemos a las cartas.— La bestia despertó, mostró los dos cuernos que nacían arriba de las orejas y la sonrisa se volvió perversa. El exorcista no sabía disimular.

— Igh, Dero no jugará cartas con el Moyashi, es un tramposo.

— Si ganas, te pagaré todas las deudas que te dejó mi maestro.—El anzuelo fue mordido y Jasdero no lo meditó dos veces, ganaría si o si para darle buenas noticias a su mellizo cuando despertara de ese largo letargo.

**.**

**.**

**.**

El inspector volvió a morderse los labios, la partida, supuestamente única se habían vuelto infinitas a petición de rubio que terminaba aventando las cartas, Jasdero era lento no tonto.

— ¿Te gusta Jasdero? — Ambos eran de palabras directas, disimuladas entre susurros y el pasar de un juego que se intensificaba cada que una carta era tirada. Link y Madarao fueron relegados del juego hasta quedar sentados a dos metros de los otros.

— Solo cuido de él.— La respuesta fue demasiado rápida, sospechosa, llena de una seguridad que no esperó a esas alturas, había pasado menos de un mes desde que los tres cuervos habían jurado lealtad al otro bando.

— ¿Están saliendo?

— No.— Las pupilas rojas se despegaron de la silueta que cuidaba, solo para mostrar la ligera molestia con el tema y volver la vista al juego de manos con el que le estaban haciendo trampa a Jasdero.

Howard Link a su vez, no perdió detalle. — Pero te gustaría.— Y silenció toda conversación con ese último enunciado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

— Igh. ¡Jasdero no apostó nada! — Le enseñó la lengua, aventando la baraja al suelo mientras intentaba hacerse de oídos sordos a toda conversación y reclamo que quisiera llegar a sus oídos.

— Dero, Dero, me tienes que pagar.— En tono cantado, la voz del albino extendió la mano, no podría sacar información importante de ese encuentro que tuvo como objetivo encender una llama. — Pero gané todos los juegos.

— ¡Porque el Moyashi le hizo trampa a Dero, igh! ¡Es un demonio, Dero es un humano! ¡Fue trampa a Jasdero!

— No lo pareces.

Es demasiado lento, no tan analítico como se espera de un Noah e ingenuo cuando se enoja. Necesita a Devit. Jasdero necesita que alguien le dibuje límites a sus acciones y saber cuándo parar.

Entonces, y con lo que Madarao reconoce como un temblar del cuerpo ajeno, la piel grisácea desaparece como pintura. Se evapora.

La memoria del vínculo conserva la silueta, los ojos, el color de cabello y las marcas que se dibuja con el delineador de Lulubell en forma de picos debajo de los ojos. La diferencia es la piel bronceada, morena. La diferencia es el calor que emite ahora el cuerpo y la mirada ligeramente altanera que demuestra.

Jasdero era la viva imagen de Jasdevi.

Solo le faltaba el orgullo y el ingenio del mellizo. Tal vez es por eso que Allen debería agradecer que Dero no es más que un niño que no cuida apariencias.

Tal vez debería despegar la vista de la piel morena y los singulares ojos color miel que tenía; porque si esa era su apariencia  _verdadera_ ; nunca en la vida se había cruzado -ni por error- con él. — Igh. Jasdero no es japonés.— Fue impulso cuando sintió las miradas sobre él.

Madarao solo quiso prevenir el ataque sorpresa de un exorcista, porque así como estaba, y según sabía, la memoria del vínculo no podía desplegar los poderes completos si faltaba uno de ellos; por eso recitó el hechizo " _Alas de protección"_ cuando se dio cuenta del error.

— Jasdero-sama.

— Mada es el protector de Dero, igh. — Una risa. La vista dorada sin despegarse del ojo carmín y una atención no prestaba al entorno. Madarao sabía desde el principio al peligro que se expuso cuando dio razón a las palabras de Link. Jasdero le gustaba. No podía contradecirlo incluso si la decisión había sido mala.

Madarao estaba bien con la relación Amo-sirviente que llevaba con Jasdero.

No deseaba más que la felicidad ajena y el escuchar de la muletilla todos los días si no hubiera sido por el beso que el rubio le depositó en la mejilla; con la sonrisa inocente del niño que había dejado de ser. Por el abrazo y el sostener de la cintura que le hizo reaccionar y darse cuenta de los espectadores.

El piso se movió. Jasdero había sido llamado para la próxima formación.

Ambos voltearon al antes interlocutor, susurrando el "Sí" como respuesta a las preguntas que esa tarde se habían hecho.

A Jasdero le gustaba Madarao.

Le gustaba quererlo en pedacitos mientras descubría que no era un amor similar al que sentía por Devit o la lealtad ciega al Conde.

A Jasdero le gustaba descubrir sus gustos y ser mimado por él.

A Jasdero le encantaba dar besitos en la mejilla de Madarao que se iban acercando poco a poco a los labios mientras se besaban en secreto, consumiendo el aire y el romance que nadie tenía permitido ver.

* * *

 

**Author's Note:**

> Si les soy sincera, siento que le faltó algo para terminar pero ya no se me ocurre más.
> 
> Esto -para mi.- es fluff. Si quedo descalificada porque es más semi-au, pues ya qué. Yo solo quería escribir algo bonito de ellos. (?)
> 
> Sí, no es así como sucedió en el rol pero es algo similar, al menos la parte en que Link y Allen intentan hacer que los otros dos confiesen que se quieren y empiecen a salir como pareja.
> 
> Amé esa conversación e intenté revivirla. So, no está muy bien hecho, pero, NICO; si lees esto espero que te guste. ¿?  
> Por supuesto, esto también tomó vida por Dino y Alaine. Fue por ustedes que Jasdero se animó a decirle a Madarao cuánto le gustaba, y les puedo decir que fue precioso :')


End file.
